jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom V.S. Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Hello, fellow JP Wikians. I am writing this blog post because I had this idea in mind for some time now. As you may know, there was a movie called Star Wars: The Last Jedi, which was the ninth installment of the massive (and extremely popular) Star Wars Franchise. However, this movie, despite receiving very positive reviews from critics, has been hated by its own fanbase due to its negative aspects (such as its returning characters not acting the way they were before this movie, the inconsistence with the lore, etc) and this has been the craze in the past. Now, as we all know, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom from the popular Jurassic Park Franchise released, and was pretty much hated as well for different reasons. However, before I compare the two and see which is better objectively, I would like to start with a short segment of my objective opinion on the two films. So yeah, lets begin. My opinion on the two films ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' Okay, so to be honest, I have not watched any of the Star Wars movies (that is because I am more of a Jurassic Park/World “true” fan), including Star Wars: The Last Jedi. However, I got my ideas on The Last Jedi by viewing the reception of the 9th entry in the Star Wars Film Series. And look, I know Star Wars is so popular, that even I heard of it in the past, and this film’s negative reception only boosted my interest overall. However, even by not watching the film, I have seen the negative reception and their criticism of how The Last Jedi played out, which made sense (such as how Luke Skywalker in this film does not act like his counterpart before in the original trilogy, how the plot of a ship running out of fuel was weak, how Rey was overpowered (or a Mary Sue, as fans call her), how the film broke the lore and ignored the questions brought up in the previous films, etc). I could go on with all of the criticism if I could remember them all and which I will list in the objective section, but I am aware there were some people which actually enjoyed the film such as the references from not just the original trilogy but also the prequels and the animated series (even though I think too much is used), the music and the CGI, etc. I can understand where they came from, and even I had a couple or a few scenes which I enjoyed (such as Finn’s line "Let’s go Chrome Dome" when he was fighting Phasma, and Kylo Ren's line "Blow that Piece of Junk... OUT OF THE SKY!"). However, in my honest opinion, the negative parts of this film unfortunately outweigh the good, so I would consider this film a mediocre to a low okay movie, and that’s probably just me being nice. The score I give it would be a 5/10. An unimpressive score for the excellent visual effects and music, but poor plot, poor characterization, and poor continuity from the previous films. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Okay, so unlike the Star Wars movies, I have watched all of the Jurassic Park/World movies currently available excluding the upcoming in-development Jurassic World III, and I loved and enjoyed each and every one. Which leads to me to my opinion on the fifth installment of the Jurassic Park Franchise: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. My opinion is that I loved it. I absolutely loved it, from the treading of new ground such as the Lockwood Mansion with respect and knowledge of the original canon, to the references made from the novel as well as the previous films, and not too much or too little references were made (after all, it was the 25th Anniversary of the JP Franchise, so it made sense to have these references). Back before the movie released, I was so excited for this movie to release, that I felt nostalgic and interested whenever I thought about it. When I went to a cinema to watch another movie before Fallen Kingdom released, I saw a poster of the film with the logo on it, and I was nostalgic about seeing it that I just walked forward to it and thought to myself what could happen in Fallen Kingdom (yes, I will admit, it's a weird but true story). Even the smell of popcorn reminded me of how awesome and exciting this film in cinemas could be. It made me want to know the future of the film series and where it would go and where it would end. And I can and will say the same about the upcoming Jurassic World III. And yes, I am aware of the hate and criticism this film received, but I feel that some if not most of that hatred is unjustified, that there were some misunderstood criticism. However, there was some criticism to this that was valid The score I would give this movie would be a 8/10, maybe a 9/10, for good continuity, good characterization, good plot, and excellent visual effects and music. Now with the opinions out of the way, lets get started. Content of the two films Plotline Characters Category:Blog posts